


The love you have in you.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (in a good way), Derek torna a casa, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Possessive!Derek, Possessive!Stiles, Soulmates, Spark!Stiles, Stiles si prende cura di Derek, Tattooed Derek, alpha!Derek, song-fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: Quando ce la fa, e l’altro nel frattempo ride come Stiles fosse la cosa più ilare del mondo, trattiene il respiro mentre inizia a tracciare con i polpastrelli i bordi dei tatuaggi che invadono il petto, e può averne la matematica certezza, anche la schiena di Derek.





	The love you have in you.

Dedicated to T,  
for the bookmark, which is stuck in the middle of Alexander.

  
**The love you have in you.**

   
  
 _Easy tiger, we started it and we will end it_  
 _Every man I’ve ever loved has lost his way for a woman_  
 _Pseudo vision, disillusion of a young heart_  
 _Whether I want it not I will lose my way for a man_  
   
Il corpo di Derek tocca il materasso e l’unico rumore che riempie la stanza è il respiro di Stiles e le mani che si muovono frenetiche per togliere quel pezzo di stoffa che lo separa da qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere.  
  
Quando ce la fa, e l’altro nel frattempo ride come Stiles fosse la cosa più ilare del mondo, trattiene il respiro mentre inizia a tracciare con i polpastrelli i bordi dei tatuaggi che invadono il petto, e può averne la matematica certezza, anche la schiena di Derek.  
“Quando” domanda con un filo di voce, gli occhi che guardano ma non riescono ancora a dare un senso alle figure che sta osservando.  
  
“È stato il lavoro di ogni luna piena che corrispondesse ad una festività” risponde l’altro, un filo di voce e un respiro profondo quando le dita del ragazzo iniziano a tracciare un disegno vicino al suo collo.  
  
“Come” domanda di nuovo ma sembrano tutte affermazioni e la mente di Stiles è così confusa perché _ha visto_ come ha reagito la pelle di Scott la prima volta che ha tentato di farsi un tatuaggio e come la mattina dopo tutto l’inchiostro fosse sparito nel nulla. Era presente mentre Derek accendeva la fiamma ossidrica e l’odore di carne bruciata si aggiungeva a quella della cenere e alle mute grida della vecchia villa Hale.  
  
“Kate Argent ha deciso di lasciarmi un ultimo presente, prima di andarsene. Apparentemente ci sono determinate lune in cui torno umano” Stiles ringhia, il suono che gli parte dalla gola e gli occhi che cambiano appena colore. Kate deve solo ringraziare di essere già morta, perché se Stiles potesse riportarla in vita solo per torturala.  
  
“Stiles, non perderti. Sei qui, sono qui. Tutto il resto non ha più importanza” lo riprende l’altro, una mano che gli scivola tra i capelli e si ferma alla base del collo.  
  
“Hanno fatto male?” ed è la prima vera domanda che gli pone da quando l’ha visto appoggiato contro la Camaro, quel pomeriggio.  
  
“All’inizio, ma meno di altre cose” ribatte e sembra alludere a così tante persone, momenti della sua, loro, vita che nessuno dei due saprebbe elencarle.  
  
Paige che muore, la casa della sua infanzia che brucia, Laura nel bosco, Stiles che si scusa, Scott che lo tradisce, il branco, Erica e Boyd, la lontananza, _due anni_. È stato via due anni e nessuno dei due si è mai sentito così miserabile come in quel lasso di tempo.

  
-

  
  
_Lose yourself to all the love you have in you_  
 _No one know exactly what you do_  
 _Lose yourself to all the love you have in you_  
 _And I will know exactly what to do_  
 _My dear tiger, use your power to unite us_  
 _cause everybody going towards a separate goal_  
  
In mezzo a tutto quel mare d’inchiostro e a figure che non riesce ancora a distinguere c’è una lettera, che avrà la grandezza di due falangi, appoggiata sulla clavicola, tra la fine dell’ancora e l’inizio di una costellazione, che non ha ancora smesso di tracciare dopo che l’ha trovata.  
  
Ci posa le labbra e la traccia con la lingua e vorrebbe sembrare un gesto erotico preludio di qualcosa che potrebbe succedere da lì a poco ma quando la morde e si mette a succhiare la pelle come a voler lasciare un marchio non risulta altro che disperato.  
  
Derek geme mentre se lo tira contro e mormora il suo nome come se potesse spezzarsi da un momento all’altro.  
  
“Sono qui” gli sussurra contro la pelle e lo ripete contro il suo orecchio mentre gli bacia il viso. Un bacio su una guancia, uno sulla fronte, uno sul naso e poi le loro labbra si incontrano e c’è qualcosa di estremamente possessivo nel modo in cui si stringono, come se si volessero fondere l’uno nell’altro, per evitare che qualsiasi cosa possa dividerli.  
  
Quando si staccano, fronte contro fronte, il mondo smette di girare per un solo secondo. È abbastanza perché gli occhi argentei di Stiles incontrino quelli rossi di Derek perché tutto trovi un luogo, un momento e una ragione per esistere.  
  
“Ci penso io adesso” gli sussurra Stiles contro le labbra, prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

  
-

  
_And every word you say could turn my world around_  
 _And the funny thing about it is that no one else will know_  
 _Lose yourself to all the love you have in you_  
  
Quando si sveglia, la mattina successiva, Derek dorme al suo fianco, la sua lettera impressa a vita sulla clavicola e il profumo di casa e appartenenza che lo avvolgono.  
Lo fissa per un paio di secondi, perché deve assicurarsi che sia lì, che sia davvero tornato e che non lo abbia dimenticato prima di appoggiare l’orecchio contro il suo petto e lasciarsi cullare nel sonno per la seconda volta in poche ore.  
  
 _And I will know exactly what to do_  
 _I will love you._  
   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ho un mucchio di roba dentro il computer che è stranamente finita e prima o poi uscirà dalle cartelle. Settimana prossima inizio gli esami e sono bloccata tra greco e Toh Kay e non so bene cosa fare.
> 
>  
> 
> Rei.


End file.
